


Window to the old life

by RoyalAqua



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalAqua/pseuds/RoyalAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is turned into a demon and thinks about his old life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window to the old life

Dave stood with his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the back wall of the apartment building he had grew up in. He sighed and looked up to the top and gazed at the window of his old room knowing he could never return to his old life.

He frowned as he thought about the things he’d miss: strifing with his bro, eating Doritos and drinking apple juice all day while watching cartoons ironically, hanging with his friends and being the awesome cool guy at school that everyone was intimidated by.

But all that was gone. He had left his old life to start a new one with Karkat. Karkat Vantas was a demon who dave had fallen in love with a while ago. He had accidentally saved the young demons life from hunters one day after thinking karkat was an ordinary guy who was being attacked by assholes. The mutant had been grateful and followed dave for months.

At first dave had been flattered that karkat was following him around. He said he owed dave his life and it was now karkats job to protect dave. However after a while it got annoying and dave told him to back off and leave him alone. Karkat didn’t take it well and Dave had felt guilty about telling him to go away.

He did leave and after a week of him being gone Dave missed him, a lot, so much that he went to go find him and try sort things out. He had found karkat huddled up asleep on top of the roof of the apartment building. Dave had felt a great warmth in his heart knowing that karkat hadn’t actually left and that he’d just been following him secretly so he wouldn’t annoy dave.

Dave had then realised that he had fallen for the little demon. He had then talked things through with karkat and found that his feelings were mutual. They had started dating in secret but his brother eventually found out when he walked in on Dave and karkat doing the do in Dave’s room. And it certainly didn’t help that his bro was a demon hunter.

Dave had gotten karkat away but it was only at that moment that he realised he couldn’t be with karkat. It was wrong and illegal. But karkat was persistent, he didn’t want to lose dave and had begged him to stay with him.

In the end there was one thing Dave could do. And he did it.  
Dave gave karkat permission to turn him. It had been painful and karkat had been hesitant but Dave was willing to do it so he could be with karkat.

Now, Dave stood looking up at his window holding his shades in his hand. He knew he could never return his old life, but at least he could make a new one with his mate. Plus being a demon wasn’t so bad, it was actually pretty fun. Dave turned to walk away from the building he had grown up in and took one last glance back up to his window.


End file.
